


together

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and i spent the whole day watching and reading people dying so, this is actually written horribly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"harry and louis were like a modern day romeo and juliet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	together

it wasn't like harry and louis ever really wanted this.

they wanted to be free.

but, they weren't. they won't be. they understand that now. they just didn't care anymore. they were done.

harry and louis had wanted to grow old together, get married, have kids, be grandparents, now they understood that couldn't happen.

it wasn't like they could never come out, they had been told it would eventually happen when one direction was no longer big.

except, when it had been clear that louis was expected to marry eleanor and harry was expected to find a pretty girl and end up marrying her too, louis and harry understood that they never really stood a chance.

* * *

****

**_Dear People Who Control Us,_ **  
_when it became clear that you would never allow harry and i to come out, even when we were no longer popular, we realized this was not a world we wanted to be a part of. i don't know who is going to receive this letter, or if //your// going to release this to press but just know, we don't blame you for everything. of course part of this is our fault for agreeing, but it is your fault that you decided to be so closed minded and ignorant that harry and i could not love. this is not payback nor is it some type of revenge, this is harry and i deciding it's not worth it. yes, harry and i understand that this may come across as a rash decision. but we've already made it_ _._  
 _sincerely, harry and louis_

louis folds the letter and leaves it on the counter, "who next love?"

"our mums."

 

 **_Dear Anne & Jay (_ ** _other family_ _included_ **_),_ **  
_jay and anne, harry and i know that right now as you read this you are thinking, 'what could i have done?' and the answer is nothing. we love you both very much. this is something we needed to do to be happy and together. there isn't much to this, you know what happened and now you know why. we want to go together, and this seems to be the only way. we love you both very much and tell gemma, lottie, fizzy, daisy and phoebe we love them, and make sure doris and ernie knew about their big brother and his boyfriend harry. tell des, robin and mark as well. thank you for your never ending support._  
 _so much, harry and louis._

"it's kind of like we're bonnie and clyde, except not murderers." harry laughs as he inhales the smoke from louis' mouth.

"shut up harry, lets write zayn next."

 

 **_Dear Zayn_ ** _,_  
 _zayn, you have been nothing but a caring and amazing friend. honestly, one of the best friends i've had in my (louis) whole life. you've guided me through everything and i know this would not be the way you would choose for harry and i fight back, but dear, we must do this. and i know must is a strong word and things work out in the end but zayn, you've got to know this was never gonna work and they were gonna ruin us. thank you for everything you've ever done for us zayn. we love you so much._  
 _tons of love and thankfulness, harry and louis._

"niall next please, and can i write it?" harry murmurs taking away the pen, louis only nods.

 

 **_Dear Niall_ ** _,_  
 _hello lovely, niall you were always the captain of this ship and i'm sorry to say that it has sunk so soon. louis and i will miss you a lot, you were always a bag of laughs and smiles and made us feel better everyday when we were down. you always stood up for us and even tried to get them to let us come out and niall, you knew they were never going to allow it. i know we would eventually break the contract. but it would still be reckless and crazy and too much to come out. we want to. we do. but, how could we with the world always juding? niall, please keep smiling and make a few puns at our funeral for me, will you?_  
 _we're smiling right now, harry and louis._

_"liam."_

**_Dear Liam_ ** _,_  
 _liam. you have been nothing but a protector and a lover through everything, you took care of louis and i at our lowest and highest moments. you have been someone we could always go to for help with whatever, whenever. whether it was two in the morning or two in the afternoon, you were always there. an it's been great to see you fall in love again and be so happy, and liam never stop being happy. live life and keep singing and dancing and loving and smiling because you're an amazing human being when you are._  
 _we love you, harry and louis._

 

"is there anyone else?" louis asks and harry shrugs.

"not really, we've written everyone important." he puts all the notes on the counter, all with a gift on it. 

louis takes out one more piece of paper and takes the pen from harry's hands, "do you have the pills?"

harry nods reaching behind the counter and pulling out two bottles.

"lets go." louis takes harry hand and pulls him towards the bedroom.

harry lays on the bed and louis writes one last note,

 

**_Dear Anyone Who Reads This,_ **  
**what a great way to go, together.**

 

_"ready my love?" harry asks as louis climbs in next to him. louis nods and takes the bottle from harry's hand, taking way too many pills and closing his eyes as harry does the same._

_"i love you." louis whispers, taking harry's hand in his._

_"i love you more." harry whispers back, kissing louis' forehead._

* * *

****

 

 ** _"_** louis and harry were star crossed lovers, a modern day romeo and juliet. i mean, we all thought one day they'd just walk outside holding hands, a big fuck you to everyone who ever tried to hold them back. but now i realize that was never going to happen, and i understand why they did it. and trust me, i wish they didn't, god, i really wish they didn't, but they did and i understand why. i know some of you are angry and some of you are hurt and so was i, but they wrote me a letter, and i'm not anymore because i know they loved me and i know they're together and free and  _happy_ right now, and really that's all that matters. this isn't a depressing occasion, not in the slightest. this is an occasion they would want us to celebrate because they're harry and louis and that's just the way they are. they went together, which is the greatest way to go. _ **"**_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry.


End file.
